This invention relates generally to apparatus for playing games and methods of using same. More specifically, this invention relates to structures and apparatus for playing games utilizing spherical members and methods of utilizing same.
A few years ago, one of the more popular games, especially among children, was the game of marbles. Marbles are spherical members that can be found in assorted colors and sizes. There are a variety of different games that can be played with marbles. Perhaps, in its simplest form, the game of marbles entails the propelling by a player of a marble towards other marbles. A typical ga requires that the object marble be driven past a line or out of a circle by the propelled marble.
In recent time, the popularity of marbles has waned. Indeed, the game of marbles is somewhat of an anachronism. In fact, the game of marbles has reached such a state of unpopularity, that it is difficult to find marbles of varying sizes and shapes. Marbles are typically now only sold as decorating items and such, for example, to support artificial plants in a planter.
It is believed that one of the reasons for the decline in the popularity of marbles is the required playing surface. Marbles usually must be played on a substantially smooth or flat surface. Accordingly, marbles were usually played outdoors on a sidewalk, playground or other flat surface. Moreover, because the game was played outside on, for example a sidewalk the participants wee required to sit or kneel on the ground.
Another disadvantage of prior marble games and playing surfaces is the fact that during most marble games it is necessary to retrieve the propelled marble as well as the object marbles that are struck. Thus, if barriers are not placed around the playing surface, one is forced to constantly scramble after his marbles. This can be especially frustrating after an errant shot.
Because of these and other drawbacks, the game of marbles has steadily declined while video games and other traditional recreational room games such as pool and table tennis have increased in popularity. Video games and other recreational games afford the user the ability to play games indoor in typically more comfortable positions than kneeling on a cement or asphalt surface. Accordingly, the game of marbles has almost reached a state of nonexistance.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that improves on the basic game of marbles.